space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk NPCs
Last of the Progenitors *[[SJ NPC Raydin|'Raydin']] *[[SJ NPC Yalla|'Yalla']] *[[SJ NPC Gaeta|'Gaeta']] *[[SJ NPC Ophilius|'Ophilius']] *[[SJ NPC Bartac|'Bartac']] *[[SJ NPC Willema|'Willema']] *[[SJ NPC Mariana|'Mariana']] Treewees of the Smoke Ring ---- The Skrik'calak tribe * Tribal chieftain Chee'cherip * Princess Pit'cherip * Medicine Woman Greynut * Great warrior Squee'kak The Council of Seers * Gnarled Twig of the Iron Wood Tribe * Brown Coat of the Cricrack Tribe * Sun Touched the Elder of the Fhoos'Squee Tribe * Cedar Tuft of the Biafra tribe * Greynut of the Skrik'calak The Monarchy * Skeet The King of Alchemists * Crissa The Queen ' * 'The Grand Vizier Cruz * Hawthorn * Skip * Rrrrip * Captain Spik * Skill'rik * Barrup'rup The Black Eyes * Claw'cowac Head Priestess of the Black Eyes * Cawac'la Black Eye Priestess Kiwi's Followers and Thralls * Sproo'seeree * [[Peewee and Weewee|'Peewee and Weewee']] * [[SJNPC Scar Flap|'Scar Flap']] * Green Seed * [[SJNPC Progenitor Treegate Team|'Squeech and Squong']] * Great warrior Squee'kak * Cheerp'ee Sheereep 'Personalities of the Ekenwynn Rebellion' *Lady Uxia Ekenwynne *'Lord Reginald Exeter ' *'Duke Maron Braithwynn ' *'Lady Avea Trubys ' *'Marty Ombrisher ' *'Lotra ' *'Rob ' *'Daryl ' *'General Martha Carter ' *'Sheela the Gardner' *'Alicia Sivestri Prosecuter' *'Baron Lino Sershaw ' *'Baron Thomas of Zapata' *'Col. Pevio Ex' *'High Lady Aglaia Huburtus' *'Count Gus Canyern' *'Baron Gavril Huburtus ' *'Lord Albert Faux ' *'Highlord Gregor Kovinata ' *'Lady Maxima Kovinata ' *'Lord Dalibor Kovinata ' 'Historical Figures from Chapters Past' ---- Bishop (praetor) Rodriguez (deceased) Hector – rogue trainer Connor – Black Market Spell Dealer DR. Blanchards - Cyber Doc Major Oren Blinn (deceased) Burton Smythe – Tech Specialist, Field Engineer – (From the Temple Shipyards) When ever you ask him How is doing he responds, "Still alive." You're never really sure if he means it as a good thing. Former Cargo Master, General Zao – Pilot, Exo Specialist, Exo Delta, Augment, Enforcer. Zao has moved up from his days of trying to keep the PCs out of the ships supplies. Now he worries about the entire Allied Fleet's supplies. Harnan of the blood (former nomad blood which)Senior Mystic – Initiate, Necromancer, Constructor, Rogue, Rogue Master. Always up to something that's no good but you have never managed to figure out what. Tait (deceased) – Charlie's advisor and mentor. Died of old age. Brutus (deceased) – Former Ursae Grand Puba, Leader of the Ursae fundamentalists, blames the moderates and other races for the destruction of Petri. Killed by the PCs during a powerplay for control of the ArkII. Wren – Meerkatu survivor, first to smash his soulstone and realize the true nature of the Ogma. Necromancer and Artificer powerful and unstable but mostly good natured. Lady Uxia - Ekenwynn royalty disowned by her father for marrying Ozbourne Wheeler but restored as leader of the Ekenwynne House when justice prevailed with a little help from the Heroes. 'The Council of Elders (leaders of the survivors) ' Praetor Wright Leader of the church of the Gineers, elected to the council as a representative of human interests. The Humans continue to be political and duplicitous. Councilor Charlie Formerly a nomad chieftain, he has grown into a capable and just leader. Councilor Bur The lone TreeWee survivor from the TreeWee isle. Recovered from his insanity he fiercely protects the Trewee's interests on Veilos and abroad. Councilor Krreeech Storm Rider Kehari representative on the Council Councilor Syyllikegra Cat woman, Martial arts novice, MA Master (former nomad of the Wavebreaker Tribe) Represents the Felidae on the Council 'Councilor Remeka ' Mercatu councilor. Unusually friendly for a Mercatu, you always have the feeling she wants something from you. Councilor Chipper Grits - The Rodentia representative on the council. The recent influx of Rodentia have earned the some representation. But who can trust a rodent? Something about those eyes. Councilor (Lord) Danilo Branko - first among the Subservient Houses to align themselves with the Veilos, Deksos chose their representative with a mind for ensuring a long term relationship. Danilo's wife Marica is a close family friend of the Deksos royal family as well as a good friend of Uxia's. Killian McKragil - attache to the council, Killian is not a full fledged Councilor. Many on the Council still distrust Illver, and while they have proven themselves to be loyal to the Alliance they are still distrusted for their actions during the second Reaver war. Back to Space Junk Category:Space Junk